Titan King of the Mountain
by Ang310
Summary: Ten titans were created from the original titan Ymir but one was not like the others, one was not meant to exist. The "Blood Titan" was not spawned from the split of Ymir but rather a wish. The original owner of the Blood Titan was not from this world but rather from a distant more advanced world. Through a dead man's wish, a new Titan was born which was named as such.
1. Chapter 1

Ten titans were created from the original titan Ymir but one was not like the others, one was not meant to exist. The "**Blood Titan" **was not spawned from the split of Ymir but rather a wish. The original owner of the Blood Titan was not from this world but rather from a distant more advanced world. Through a dead man's wish, a new Titan was born which was named as such. The owner of the titan named himself as Arthur, which birthed the Arthur Family the royal family that currently lay in the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue; The Tenth Titan**

**Walter Arthur**

Walter kneels down in an open grass field as he witnesses his close friend Karl Fritz spawned countless 50-meter titans marching on his command. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Walter shouted. "_Why I knew this was going to happen. I knew!" _He thought to himself remembering the memories he inherited through the Blood Titan 7 years ago. The memories of a distant world without titans and fear. A world where humanity found peace and advance through their own power through technology and innovation. It was like a dream to Walter, a dream that Karl exploited.

Before all of this, He and Karl were friends through their bloodline. The Arthur family and the Fritz Family were the closest blood relatives among the 10 noble families of Eldia. Because of this, they both knew each other ever since they were young but the only difference between them is that Walter inherited his family's Titan earlier than Karl. When Walter awakened with his titan powers he also inherited the memories of the previous owner all the way to the founder of house Arthur. When Walter found his memory of a world without titan he quickly shared it with his childhood friend Karl who received it happily. It was the beginning of Walter's regrets and Karl's descent into this madness.

Walter remembered Karl's words after he inherited the founding titan so clearly even now.

"Walter let's build a new world free of Titans and Eldians. A world where there is no more conflict and this infighting and civil war" Karl said to him in a serious voice that Walter has never heard before. "Karl what are you talking about? You are the king of the Eldians, what's this nonsense about freeing ourselves?" Walter said in reply.

Karl looked solemnly at the window before replying. "Walter, do you remember what you told me when you inherited the Blood Titan from your father?" Karl said helping Walter remember the world that he saw in his ancestor's memory. "Karl what are you saying? We are Eldians we believe in the power of titans to keep the peace in our kingdom." Walter argued. "You are the king and I am a noble, we have our duty to consider and what about our people?"

"Our people have brought only pain and destruction to this land with our constant civil war" Karl pointing out the Eldians civil war that has plagued the country for so long. "Family against Family using Titans to only further their own ambition and interest," Karl said clenching his fist. "I'm sick of it Walter." He said as he looked at me "We two are the only ones who can envision a world without Titans, a peaceful world!" Karl's eyes burned with fire and determination as he looked at me, he clenched my shoulders and continued. "We need to change everything. We need to do something!" Karl said to him.

If this were another person Walter would have thought he was a mad man to wish for a world without Titans. But, he was his friend and his king "Alright Karl, what do we do?"

Looking back Walter wished he never agreed, he wished he stopped Karl before he committed this madness. Tears flowed down Walter's eyes as he bit his hand transforming into the Blood Titan. In his Titan form, he stood 17 meters tall with hardened claws and sharp teeth that made his jaw looked as of a tiger. He roared as loud as he could to get the colossal titans to stop but to no avail. "_If that won't get their attention maybe this will," _he thought as he ran as fast as he could to climb the nearest 50-meter titan he could find.

He got to the neck of the giant titan and bit the nape. This activated the special skill of the Blood Titan, absolute control of the Titans he injected his blood to. Using the Blood Titans sharp teeth that also allows blood to be injected through the bitten area. The body of giant Titan he was riding jolted a little, mainly because of the blood already reacting with the Titans body, and after a few minutes, Walter felt it. The giant titan became a part of his conscience able to control the Titan as he wished.

"_This will get your attention," _Walter thought as he ordered the 50-meter Titan to roar. The giant's roar was the loudest roar Walter heard as even deeply embedded in the Blood Titans nape the roar was still able to make his ears ring. Suddenly the Giant Titans stopped because of a roar that Walter knew all too familiar. It was the Founding Titan, the Titan that reigns above all other Titans. The one Titan that was supposed to keep peace among all the noble families. The Titan that houses his once closest friend, Karl Fritz.

The founding Titan walked through giant Titans as they stood aside making it look as if a procession is occurring. Walter ordered the Blooded Giant he was controlling to help him down as he did through putting him down from his shoulder to the ground. Once a Titan was "Bloodied" by the Blood Titan, commands of the wielder are absolute even with the power of the Founding Titan present.

Walter walked closer to the Founding Titan and got out from the Blood Titan to talk to his friend.

"Karl, What are you doing?" He said expecting Karl to get out of his Titan. "You said we would only move the people here where there are no Titans anymore! Why do you need these giants!" The Founding Titan stood in front of him perfectly still without making any sound, which infuriated Walter even more. "You said we will build a world without Titans! This...This...This is the exact opposite of what you promised!" He shouted expecting a reply from his once closest friend. "Say something! I thought we are friends!" Walter said with tears in his eyes but neither did the Founding Titan move or Karl get out of his shell. "Fuck! Fritz get out of your goddamn shell and face me! Fucking face me!" Walter shouted as loud as he could but the Founding Titan made no reply.' This is driving me insane Karl GET OUT OF YOUR TITAN AND TALK! Please!" He begged his friend to see sense but to no avail. Karl Fritz walked out without leaving any last words for his once closest friend.

Walter got angry and jumped out of his Titan to transform again into the Blood Titan. Through climbing and Bloodying another Giant Titan Walter order both of his, now, Loyal Titans to attack the Founding Titan. A giant near the Founding Titan tried to stop Walter's two Bloodied Titan but a strong punch from the Titan that Walter was standing on was able to phase the Giant enough for Walter jump on its nape and use the Blood Titans power. Now having three Giants, Walter was able to move all of the Giants covering the Founding Titan. Seeing the Founding Titan open Walter, in the Blood Titan, jumped on top of him.

Pinning the Founding Titan to the ground the Blood Titan roared for the three Bloodied Titans to form a barrier by having them place their hands on the other shoulders to create a protective circle around Walter and Fritz. Walter got out of his Titan once again and shouted for his friend to get out. "DAMMIT KARL GET OUT AND FACE ME" Walter shouted while his Titan Form held down the Founding Titan. It was a long time before Fritz finally came out.

Walter jumped down and grabbed his friends clothes. "What the Fuck Karl, You a free land away from the Titans. This… This is not freedom… You are trapping our people how could you do this?" He said before looking into Karl's eyes. Gone was the fire that Walter saw when he agreed to join in this madness. "Oi Karl why are your eyes like that?" Walter said looking at the dark blank eyes of Karl. "Arthur, this must be done," Karl said removing Walters' arms and moving along. Walter wanted to be angry but remembering Karl's eyes "_He is broken,"_ Walter thought.

"You want your walls Fritz, you can have it. But leave me and my people out of it." He said moving along away from the man he once called his best friend.

From that point on King Fritz created the walls becoming the first King in the Walls, while his once close friend moved along and created his own Kingdom in the mountains becoming the first Titan King of the Mountains, who built wonders in innovation and created a haven for his people at the edge of the Paradis island.


End file.
